


With Trembling Fingers

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, But nothing graphic it's just HEAVELY implied, Coming Out, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Sexting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Yu gets drunk and says some pretty bold stuff to Yosuke in his texts.Turns out there is a reason behind that.





	With Trembling Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY liked doing that last text fic soooo

**To Yosuke**

< hey yy y

< helllo

> huh u ok dude ?

< want to c ome oveer to my apartemeent ?

> why

< i'm feel ing hot

< I want you

> wtf

< I ned yo so ba d

> dude wtf r u drunk

> ur scaring me

< dont be scared

< ill be gentle

> oh hell no

< coom e on sweetie

< ill pet u gently

> u r sooo drunk

< I wana pet yur hair

< hey

< you here

< I wannt to se you

< miss you

< god I

< want to get insid you s o harrd

< slow ly

< feel u

< move

* * *

**To Yosuke**

< Oh my god I'm so sorry about what I said yesterday

> were u drunk ?

< Yes sorry, I wanted to try something in my fridge.

< I didn't know it had alcohol in it.

> damn ur a lightweight

< I guess.

< Again I'm really sorry I've made you uncomfortable

> I wont pretend I wasnt

> why did u say that ??

< I was drunk. I'm so sorry.

> it's fine

> but damn I freaked out so hard

> I didnt respond but those last one

> holy fck I chocked on air

> almost threw my phone across the room

> sorry it mst be so embarasing for u

> dont worry bro we r cool ; )

< Thank you.

* * *

**To Yosuke**

< hey babe

> wrong number bro

< do u wan t me inside u

> WTF

> oh dont tell me

< cuz I really do rit now

> ok nope i'm ignoring you i'm not dealin with that shit

< so hot

< u mu sst feel so hot inside

< ill caress u

< I wa nt to touch yu

< touch ur legs

< ur legs

< its turning m e on

< ur sso hot

< respo nd

< let me hea r your voice

< speeak

< ta lk diryt o me

< I want yo

**To Chie**

< help

> what is it

< WELL

_screenshot sent_

> ooooooh

< he said he was drunk last time

< its the second time

< they keep coming

< do you think he has a girl ?

> What do you mean ?

< do u think he s has a gf

< and he sext her but he accidently sends them to me ?

> I don't he would make that many typos if he wasn't drunk.

< yeah

< oh

< OH

> what ?

< WHAT ??

**From Yu**

> do u dont like me in you ?

> ill let u in me

> I would l ove ur hot stuff insid me

> ill feel u move

> I wannt it ha rd

> s ohar d

**To Chie**

< ITS NOT A CHIIIIIICK

_screenshot sent_

> Ohohohoh

< holy shit hes seein a dude

< why didnt he tell me ????

< im ok with it !

< damn tomorrow im gonna talk to him

< and its the second time !

< im getting worried

* * *

**To Yosuke**

< Omg i'm sososo sorry

< I just took something in the fridge and

> calm down but you have shit to explain

> r u seein a dude ??

> if u wanna sext someone send em to him

< What !? No !

< I'm not seeing anyone !

> then, why r u sayin' this ???

< I was drunk !

> Yu be honest with me

> Do you like dudes ?

< You really want to know ?

> Yes.

< Then yes.

< I like both.

> oh wow

> huh ok it's cool.

> not the best way to find out but it's ok.

< Are you going to make a nasty remark just like with Kanji ?

> whAT NONONONONO

> I APOLOGIZED ABOUT THAT

> When I said it's cool, its cool !

> I just

> I just wanted you to say it to me sooner

< After what you said to Kanji back in Inaba I didn't know if I should.

> god im sorry

> it's in the past now ! Srsly it's cool !

< Are you sure ?

> Yeah

> actually

> can I tell u something too

> while we're on topic

< Go ahead.

> welllll

> I think

> I think i'm gay ???

> hum yu ?

< what

< WHAT

< ARE YOU KIDDING ME

< ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE YELLING ON THE ROOFS ABOUT HOW STRAIGHT YOU ARE

> HOLY CALM DOWN

> WHY ARE YOU SO MAD

> actually evermind you have the right to be mad with the shit I put kanji through

> But hear me out pls

< Sorry.

< It just,

< I always had some doubt but it still came up as a shock sorry.

> damn i've never seen u text like that tho

< Even I have some outburst

> hum, can I call you ?

> it's a looooong story...

< Sorry not now, explain the big lines here we'll talk thoroughly later.

> ok basically

> I was “overcompensenting” by saying I like girls

> and I projeted myself on Kanji

< What made you realize it ?

> Well

> one day I was kinda like

> damn guys are kinda hot

> and another thing but its private ok

< Ok.

> i freaked out

> Then there was A LOT of talking with chie

> and tada

< I see.

< I'm free now, i'm calling you.

* * *

**To Chie**

< I did it.

> u told him ????

< yeah

> OMG FINALLY

> did u kiss ?

< wHAT

< NO

< I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE IM GAY TALK

> oh why did I get my hopes up

* * *

**To Yosuke**

< heyy ho t stu ff

> aw shit

> here we go again

< im super happyr ight n ow

> yeah yeah sure

**To Chie**

_screenshot sent_

< fucking great

< and its still coming

> why are u sending me this

< I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO OK

< so I know it's not jus

< OH

< OH MY GOD

> what

> OMG WHAT ????

**From Yu**

> im s ohapppy

> partner

> I luv yo

> do u love me

> love me pls

> partner

> taake me

> or let me t akey ou

> ju st me

> le tm e fillll you partner

> ur so sex y

> pls b emine

> yosu ke

> r espond

> talk tto m e

> telll me u lov me

> it ss oho t

> paartrnerr

> fuuckk

> ppartttneer

> iiw antt y oouu

> i love y ou

* * *

**From Yosuke**

> you have some serious explaining to do

> dont ignore me

> I have a barrage of text and vocal messages of u screaming and begging me to take u in the ass

> and the reverse too

> and a shitton of other stuff

> Yu listen im not mad

> yu im going to ur place if I dont find u im calling the squad

> were just gonna talk

> yu why are u getting drunk so much this last week

> im worried

> im gonna help u ok

< I couldnt take it anymore

> what ?

< knowing youll never love me back

< I needed to drown the feeling

< and when u told me you were gay I started to hope

< I let myself go

> looklook were gonna talk ok

> since when did you start drinkin

< last week

> ok you're gonna be fine

> im there for you

< im so sorry

> dont be

> i'm almost there

* * *

**Group Chat**

Yosuke : he's gonna be fine

Yosuke : he's asleep

_picture sent_

Kanji : oh good

Teddie : SENSEI (ToT)

Rise : wait is he on your lap ? (o_o)

Naoto : WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE ALCOHOL ?

Yosuke : i threw it out

Yukiko : good decision Yosuke-kun.

Chie : u guys talked ?

Yosuke : yeah we're fine now

Chie : that's a relief

Kanji : Yeah I was super scared

Chie : also

Chie : did u hook up ?

Yukiko : actually I was curious about that too.

Rise : He IS on your lap isn't it ? : 3

Teddie : YOU SCORED

Yosuke : oh what the hell

Yosuke : I confessed

Yosuke : we kissed ok

Yosuke : there u happy

Yosuke : guys

Teddie : I'M SO PROUD

Rise : ME TOO (ToT)

Teddie : RISE -CHAN ****ε=** ** ****ε=(** ** ****ง** ** ****˃̶͈̀** ** ****ᗨ˂̶͈́)** ** ****۶** **

Rise : TEDDIIIIE ****ε=** ** ****ε=(** ** ****ง** ** ****˃̶͈̀** ** ****ᗨ˂̶͈́)** ** ****۶** **

Kanji : huuuuuuuuuuuuh

Naoto : ME TOO KANJI-KUN

Yukiko : Gongratulations !

Yukiko : I'm sure Yu-kun will feel a lot better.

Chie : Damn right he will !

Rise : is he a good kisser ?

Yosuke : RISE

Rise : I NEED TO KNOW !

_Kanji left the group chat_

_Naoto left the group chat_

Chie : looks like they can't handle it

Yukiko : LOL

Rise : come on Yosuke-senpai !

Teddie : come on

Yosuke : u wanna know

Yosuke : really wanna know ???

Rise : YES ! ****(´**** **◉◞** ****౪**** **◟◉** ****｀**** ** **)****

Teddie : YES

Yosuke : ok then

Yosuke : I thought he was about to chocke me with his toungue

Yosuke : he bit my lip so hard its bleeding

Yosuke : and i have his saliva all over my face

Yosuke : cuz he LICKED ME

Yosuke : wanna know more ???

_Rise left the group chat_

_Chie left the group chat_

_Yukiko left the group chat_

Yosuke : Ah !

Yosuke : suckers

Teddie : I wanna know more !

_Yosuke left the group chat_

Teddie : HOW RUDE

**Author's Note:**

> You know how ur true feelings comes out when ur drunk ?  
> I wanted to try angst with this one  
> Also yes Yu was jerking off while he was texting  
> He bottled up everything so hard, when he was drinkin everything just rushed to the surface


End file.
